


namesake

by tabine



Series: Total Drama Nonsense [2]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabine/pseuds/tabine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the OTP Prompts tumblr: "Imagine your OTP finding out they are having a baby, and fighting over what to name it. When they find out the sex of the baby, they look at each other and instantly know what the name will be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	namesake

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of the _Total Drama Nonsense_ collection.

Part of the "Total Drama Nonsense" collection.

* * *

 

**Total Drama Nonsense**   **  
"namesake"**

-x-

All things considered, Alejandro had taken the news shockingly well. He'd stared at her and blinked a few times before his eyes had filled up with tears and that usual stupid smirk he always wore was replaced by an equally stupid grin.

" _Mi amor_!" he'd murmured, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest before pressing his lips to her hairline. "This is wonderful news." He placed a hand on her belly and smiled before leaning down and pressing another kiss to her lips.

For all she hated about the way he acted whenever he was feeling particularly sentimental about something, Heather didn't say anything to dissuade him, instead leaning in closer to his solid warmth before closing her eyes in content.

As was to be expected, however, the peace did not last long - only approximately twelve minutes, to be exact.

It began when Heather made an off-hand comment about needing to make an appointment with a doctor for pre-natal care and how she'd have to call her mother sometime that week to share the news, and Alejandro remarked that these things didn't need to be rushed, and that she should take her time. Heather's response, of course, was to inform that a nine months was really that much time, particularly when wasn't sure how far along she already was, to which Alejandro naturally had already prepared some witty quip in reply, and, somewhere along the line, the conversation degenerated into the sort of argument one would normally expect to see amongst preschoolers.

"We'll have to name her after my  _Abuela_ , of course," Alejandro had said with a shrug that seemed to indicate that, at least to him, it was the end of the discussion.

But Heather was far from over. " _Your_  grandmother?" she'd asked. "What about mine?"

Alejandro cocked an eyebrow. "But you hate your grandmother," came the reply. "Both of them."

"That's not the  _point_ ," Heather hissed. "And what if it's a boy?"

"You mean we're not naming him after me?"

And so it went, back and forth for the next few months, until one fateful Thursday afternoon, when, during a routine ultrasound exam, the doctor turned to the couple with a knowing smile and asked if they were curious about what the sex of the baby would be.

Heather and Alejandro shared a glance between them before Heather raised her head and looked up at the doctor. "We'd like to know," she said, and Alejandro nodded in agreement.

The doctor nodded. "A little boy," she said.

Feigning annoyance, Heather turned to Alejandro, lips pressed into a thin line. "Fine," she told him. "Alejandro Burromuerto Junior it is."

Alejandro grinned. "And we shall call him - " he paused for dramatic effect, and Heather groaned while the doctor chuckled softly, " -  _Alejito_."

**Author's Note:**

> The name "Alejito" and the general idea/inspiration for headcanons regarding what will henceforth be known as _the Burromuerto clan_ courtesy of tumblr user **sallychanscraps** ( **Sallychan-Stories** on FFN/ **sallychan** on deviantart); once again, the prompt itself is courtesy of the **otpprompts** blog on tumblr.


End file.
